This disclosure relates generally to a flow control device and, more particularly, to a turbomachine flow control device having a reduced signature.
Some turbomachines include modulated exhaust flow control devices, especially turbomachines incorporating augmentors. The modulated exhaust flow control devices move between positions that force more air through exhaust cooling passages and positions that force less air through the exhaust cooling passages. Forcing more air through the exhaust cooling passages complicates the path the air must travel before being exhausted from the turbomachine. Reducing the air moving through the exhaust cooling passages can increase thrust, fuel efficiency, or both. More air is typically forced through the exhaust cooling passages when the turbomachine is operating in an augmented mode.
Tied liners are an example of exhaust cooling passages. The modulated exhaust flow control devices are a type of flow control device. Radar detection devices may detect these modulated exhaust flow control devices.